


8:08 AM on a Wednesday

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Kittens, M/M, kittens are cute but their timing is terrible, set somewhere in the vague distant future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Shiro and Keith being all sweet and domestic while taking care of their pet cats, namely Red and Black because Keith is not creative with names haha ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	8:08 AM on a Wednesday

“A little help?” Shiro asks with a laugh, leg raised in a poor attempt to stop the orange tabby from clambering up his leg like her sister, who is already past his knee. And still going strong in her attempt to get to the can of open cat food in Shiro's hand.

 

Stuffing the last of his toast into his mouth, Keith takes a final sip of coffee before getting out of his chair to help the other man out. He grabs a kitten in each hand, gently chiding them, “Come on guys, you gotta wait.”

 

Red and Black meow pitifully at him, squirming and wriggling around his Keith’s gentle grip. The sight of their twitching noises makes Shiro’s heart melt a little. And then Red’s somehow freed herself from Keith’s hand and is _leaping_  onto Shiro. 

 

Shiro yelps and curses as claws dig into his arm, kitten scrambling up his arm before perching right next to his ear and wailing for her food.

 

“She definitely takes after you.” Shiro declares, starting to check how badly he’s been scratched but that makes the cat food can come too close to Red and she tries to scramble down his arm to get to it.

 

Keith plucks the kitten off Shiro’s shoulder with a scowl, “You say that like that’s a bad thing.”

 

Dropping a quick peck on Keith’s playful pout, Shiro murmurs, “Never. But you gotta admit, there’s some similarities in behaviors here.”

 

“I do remember a couple of people saying I fight like a hell cat,” Keith muses with a grin, crouching down to place both kittens on the floor in front of their respective food bowls.

 

Kneeling down as well, Shiro quickly scraps enough of the wet food into each bowl. The kittens dive into the food with their usual amount of enthusiasm - complete and utter abandon. They purr and merow while eating, causing both men to chuckle and reach down to pet the kittens small bodies.

 

“Still no luck finding out if they belong to someone?” Shiro asks, joints cracking as he straightens back up. He moves to the table, picking up Keith’s mug to finish the coffee in it.

 

Keith shakes his head, still on the floor as he gently scratches Black’s back. “I told you where I found them, right? I doubt whoever left ‘em there would want them back.”

 

“I guess so,” Shiro’s glances up at the wall clock before looking over at Keith, “What time do you have to leave?”

 

“8:30.” Keith’s still petting Black, hands moving smoothly down the black kittens’ back all the way to the end of its tail. “You?”

 

“Same. We’ve got about 20 minutes left.” 

 

Shiro takes a long sip from the patterned mug to hide his smirk. He knows exactly what Keith is doing when he glances sharply up at him before staring contemplatively at the clock. Keith weighing the pros and cons of what Shiro’s hinting at and by how much he can delay leaving.

 

“It’ll have to be quick.”

 

Shiro plants the mug back on the table, spreading his legs a little in obvious invitation before huskily saying, “I can work with that.”

 

Keith’s on his feet and between Shiro’s legs in a heartbeat. He presses his knees against Keith's hips and pulls him in. Their lips meet in a searing, coffee-flavored kiss. Sighing, Shiro melts into the kiss, opening his mouth immediately while his hands get under Keith’s tank top. Their clothes need to go. 

 

Meanwhile, Keith’s hands are hurriedly shucking Shiro's sleeping pants off. Shiro shivers at the hoarse order Keith gives to sit on the table. He does so, watching Keith shove his own sleeping pants off and kick them to the side. Shiro smiles and spreads his legs open further as Keith’s hands begin a slow slide up his thighs.  Shiro shivers, eyes fluttering shut at the slow, teasing touch. 

 

His cock is well on its way to hardness by the time Keith’s hands inch their way up his inner thighs. Shiro’s already tense with anticipation, stomach caving to push his abs into sharp relief, imagining how good Keith’s mouth is going to feel. How it’s going to feel so amazing to get all the way hard with Keith sucking him off. How-

 

“Shit!” Keith yelps, jumping a little before whipping his head around to glare at Black who’s just licked his foot. "Dammit Black!"

 

With a laugh, Shiro suggests, “Bed?”

 

“Couch.” Keith corrects, taking hold of Shiro's hand and dragging him out of the kitchen. “We can lock these two up in here for a while.”


End file.
